Memories
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: A girl named Nicole now lives with the gang on the island. She doesn't know where she came from or her parents. She remembers that her name is Nicole and that's it. But with joy, love, and pain, can she regain her memory? SoraxKairi RikuxNicole
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well, I'm just going to stop there. I don't want to give children nightmares...again. Well, here we go!

----

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island. Riku and Sora were dueling on the tiny island out in the water. Tidus and Wakka were dueling down by the ocean while Selphie jump roped on the dock. Kairi was swimming in the ocean and Selphie soon joined her. You could see a rowboat in the distance. It was the perfect day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and said birds were scared away by Riku's shouting.

"What're you afraid of?" Riku said as he glanced up into a palm tree.

"Nothing!" Sora replied as he began to climb down from the tree.

"OW!" They said in unison. Sora had slipped off of the tree and fell on Riku. Their swords flew into the water.

"Nice going Sora!" Riku said as he pushed him off and got up.

"It wasn't my fault!" Sora said as he stood up.

"And I guess it wasn't your fault that we're having this duel either!" Riku said as he stepped forward.

"Hey, you're the one who took my muffin!" Sora said.

"It was just a muffin." Riku said plainly.

"It was **_NOT_** just a muffin!" Sora said.

"Hey guys." Kairi said as she crossed over from the bridge.

"Oh, hey Kairi." Sora said.

"Aren't you supposed to be swimming?" Riku asked.

"Well, Selphie wanted to go and tan." Kairi replied.

"Why not swim with Nicole?" Sora asked.

"She's not here yet." Kairi said.

"She isn't?" Riku asked.

"What's with the third degree?" Kairi said playfully.

"Well, I don't know. Nicole's coming soon by the way. I can see her boat from here." Riku said.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse us Kairi, we have a very important fight to continue." Sora said proudly.

Kairi sighed and said, "Sora, it was just a muffin."

"IT WAS NOT JUST A MUFFIN!" Sora said.

"Sora, let it go." Kairi said as she shook her head.

"I can't..." Sora said as he looked down, thinking about this morning.

That morning...

"Oh! Muffins!" Sora said as he took a muffin out of the basket Selphie had brought. Her mom was a great cook.

"Cool. Muffins." Riku said as he took the muffin out of Sora's hand and ate it.

"I must have my revenge!" Sora whispered. You see, this was NOT a just a muffin. Selphie's mom had made about twenty muffins. 3 were blueberry. 6 were cinnamon. 6 were here own special apple muffins. 4 were super berry, here rarest of all. But the one Sora took, it was NOT just a muffin. It was the elusive CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFIN!

"You ok Sora?" Riku asked as he stared at a grieving form.

"DUEL!" Sora said as he pulled Riku to the tiny island.

End flashback

"OH! I almost forgot what I came up here for. This for you Sora. I found it on the beach." Kairi said as she handed an elixer to Sora.

"Why does he always get it! He got it the last time!" Riku said.

"Well, you always get what you want!" Sora spat back.

"Name one time!" Riku screamed.

"Oh pick a day Riku! Just like last Christmas when you went vagen for a week and we all had to eat tofurkey!"(Tofu-turkey)

"Well at least I don't get a 6 in math!" Riku smirked.

"Shut up." Sora said as he looked to the side.

"AS A FINAL GRADE!"

"SHUT UP RIKU!"

"You shut up Sora!"

"Why don't you make me?"

"Why don't I make you?"

"Shut up Riku!"

"You shut up Sora!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" A voice said. They turned to see a girl walking on the bridge to the small island.

"Oh, hey Nicole." Riku said.

"Hey." The girl known as Nicole said. Her outfit was...interesting. She was wearing baggy khaki pants. They had a chain hanging from each pocket. She wore a black short sleeved shirt. It had picture of a white blob with dot eyes and a smile on a red leash. That was in the middle of her chest and belly button. Written in white on the chest said, 'Don't let your mind wander. It's too small to be outside by itself.' It was belly shirt and the sleeves were down off of her shoulders. She also had black boots that went up to her knees. She let her brown hair hang loose and her blonde highlights were shown. She had brown eyes. They were deep and surfaced at the same time. She had a glove on each hand. They had the design of Sora's. They showed her fingers and were different. The one on her right hand was white with a black fire crest in the middle. The one on the lft was black with a white fire crest in the middle.

"Hey, you want to watch these two race?" Kairi asked.

"Watch them? I'll join them." Nicole said as they walked to the cove.

"Ready? Set. GO!" Kairi shouted. Riku, Sora, and Nicole ran to touch the tree. They all got there with Riku in the lead. Sora gained his lead back and they were all about 20 feet from the finish line. Riku and Sora were neck to neck. About 2 feet away from the finish line, Nicole somehow managed to get between the two and win.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" Nicole said as she did her victory dance. Everybody sat on the sand and watched the sunset. Nicole had her eyes on someting else. When the sun hit Riku's face, he looked like a god. He did anyway right? Nicole smiled at the thought. It was time for everybody to go home. They paddled away in their rowboats. Nicole went into the secret place instead. She looked around at the walls. Next to the drawing of Sora andd Kairi, there was a drawing of Riku and Nicole. They all drew it when Nicole came. Nicole smiled as she seen what Sora had done to The picture.

"Sora..." Nicole laughed as she looked at the Paopu fruit. She picked up the rock and drew something. She got up and left. Riku's picture now had a paopu. By the time Nicole came out, it was dark and Sora was running around. She ran to Sora, this must be when Kairi ran in.

"Sora? What's going on?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know...RIKU!" Sora said as he and Nicole ran to the bridge.

Riku said his little speech and darkness elgulfed everything.

------------

That's all for now. Review and I'll update ok? Review!


	2. Traverse Town

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well, let's not and say we did. I'd like to thank my reviewer. I thnk you...but I can't remember your name right now! Well, you brightened my day because you were my first reviewer! You know who you are, thank you again! And sorry if things are misspelled, I have word pad which doesn't have spellcheck!

----

The scene opens up to a castle. You see a little girl that kind of looks like a younger version of Nicole. A young man comes out and picks her up. He brings her inside and they eat some lunch. Then, a young woman comes in a joins them. She kisses the man and smiles. After that, a younger boy, obviously Nicole's older sibling, comes and eats with them. He has brown hair and a scar on his face. It is trailing from his eye. They all laugh and the scene ends.

"Where am I? I'm in another world!" Sora said as he looked around. He went around until he walked into the acsessory shop.

"Sorry Sora, I have no clue about your island. Although we did have someone come here a little while ago." Cid said as he crossed his arms.

"Really? Who?" Sora said, hoping it was Kairi.

"Uh...I don't know. She's over there." Cid answered as he pointed to a small couch in the shop.

"Nicole?" Sora said as he looked at the girl. Yes, it was her alright. She was a little beaten up.

"This duck and buck toothed dog brought her here on their ship. They said she was floating around in space and they took her in." Cid said as he messed with the toothpick in his mouth. Nicole stirred and groaned. She began to sit up and she rubbed her head.

"S-sora?" Nicole said as she looked around.

"Hiya!" Sora said as he grinned.

"Where are we?" Nicole asked.

"Someplace called...um..." Sora said.

"Traverse Town." Cid finished.

"Where are the others? What happened to the island? How did we get here?" the questions seemed to flow out of her.

"I haven't found the others yet. I just woke up a few minutes ago and I was here. I have no clue about the island neither does Cid." Sora said as he thought about what had happened.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nicole said as she got up.

"I don't know...oh well." Sora said as they walked out. They looked around before they stepped forward.

"Hey, let's go in here." Nicole said as she pointed to the item shop.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for Kairi...and the others?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but what if we find them and they're hurt?" Nicole asked as she wlaked in.

"I guess so..." Sora said as he walked in as well.

"I've got 65 munny, how about you?" Nicole asked.

"I'm broke." Sora said as he hung his head.

"Here." Nicole said as she handed some potions to Sora. They walked all around 1st district, then Nicole saw a moogle.

"Awwwwwwww! How cute!" Nicole said as she picked one up and cuddled it.

"Hey kupo! Put me down kupo! You understand kupo!" The moogle said as he struggled.

"Alright kupo." Nicole joked as she put him down. Then, they walked past the streetlight.

"Tidus?" Nicole whispered as they walked past the beaten boy.

"What?" Sora said as they stopped.

"Nothing." Nicole said as they walked through the doors to 2nd district.

"The creatures that attacked the island!" Sora said as he took out his keyblade. He slashed through them like a hot knife on butter.

"Nice job Sora." Nicole said as she smiled.

"Thank you, thank you." Sora said as he bowed. Nicole laughed and they moved on to 3rd district.

"That was quick." Nicole said as Sora once again annihilated the monsters. They went back to 1st district.

"Didn't find 'em huh?" Cid said as he cleaned his counter.

"Nope." Sora said as he sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you have another look around town?" Cid said as he turned.

"Yeah. Come on Sora." Nicole said as she pulled him up. They left and began to walk when they heard a voice.

"They'll come out of no where. And they'll keep coming at you. As long as you weild the keyblade."

"What?" Sora said as he turned around.

"They'll keep coming as long as you have it. Give it up." He said.

"Oh no. You're not getting this!" Sora said.

"Then you leave me no choice." The man said as he took out a gunblade. They ran right past Nicole. When the boy ran past her, her mind went on fire. The little boys face kept popping into her head and changing into the grown face of a man. Everything was speeding through her mind so quickly. The scene kept buzzing in her head and the face haunted her. Faster and faster until--

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" Nicole screamed as a light appeared in her hand. It molded into a weapon. It looked like a gigantic key. Nicole too, had a keyblade.

"Now you're gonna...gonna..." Sora passed out.

"Awwwww...you're goin' soft Squall." A ninja girl said as she walked out.

"That's Leon." He said as he got up. He looked over at the girl standing on the stairs.

"Nicole?" Leon said as he looked at her. She too passed out and Leon ran to her.

--------

Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Review and I'll update ok? Review!


	3. Who am I?

I don't own Code: Lyoko. Riku:Here! I got it for you! Nicole:YAY!(She sees the blueprints for KH1 and 2.)Riku:Glad you like it! Nicole:How you'd get this?(You hear people in Japan screaming about a theif)Riku:Oops? Nicole:Take it back. DARNIT!

----

Nicole's eyes flutter open and she looks around. Leon is leaning on the door and Yuffie is hovering over her. Sora is on the bed as well. She is lying next to him.

"What happened?" Nicole said as she sat up.

"You passed out." Yuffie said as she sat next to her.

"Nicole, can you remember anything?" Leon asked.

"I...remember that I was on the island with my friends...and Riku. We were taken by surprise when a storm hit. Those little things attacked our island. Riku got engulfed in darkness. I slightly remember floating aroundaimlessly and not being able to breath very well. Then, I woke up in Cid's shop. We came out Sora had an incredible weapon. Then, I got one when you attacked us, Leon." Nicole said.

"How do you know my name?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Nicole said looking down.

Sora woke up and they explained everything about the keyblade, the heartless, and Ansem.

"Ansem..." Nicole said as she looked up.

"Something wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"That name rings a bell." Nicole said.

"I know." Leon replied.

"It's funny, I feel like I've known you forever but we've only just met." Nicole said.

"I think I know who you are." Leon said.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Can you remember your family or home?" Leon asked.

"No, I don't remember them. I only remember waking up on an island one day. And I had a dream that I as in a castle." Nicole replied.

"Really? I know who you are now! I'm sure of it." Leon said as he sat down.

"Before my world got destroyed, as did yours, I lived at Hollow Bastion. That's a castle. I don't remember my parents, but I do vaugely remember when the heartless took my world that I was sent here with a little girl. She slipped from my grasp and went to a sunny, warm world. The kind an island would be like. I 've been looking for this girl for so long. This girl is my little sister, this girl is...you." Leon said as he looked over at her.

"So, you're the little boy with the scar." Nicole said as she remembered her dream.

"What?" Leon asked. She told him everything.

"So, that's it. You lost your memory when you went to that world. And in some strange way, you're getting it back. Were there any bosses at your island?" Leon asked.

"I don't remember." Nicole said.

"Yes, a big heartless thingy!" Sora said as he stood up on the bed.

"I think I see where you're going Squall." Yuffie said.

"That's Leon." Leon said.

"Continune." Nicole said.

"Right. Well, I think that when you defeat bosses you get a part of your memory back." Leon explained.

"Oh..." Nicole said as she bit her lip.

"So, we need to get to other worlds." Sora predicted.

"Yes." Leon replied.

"LEON!" Yuffie said as a heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon said as she ran into Aerith's room.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon said.

"What about me?" Nicole said as she slashed one.

"Stay with Sora. Don't worry about the small fry. Find the leader!" Leon said as he ran out.

--------

Sucky place to end the chapter huh? Oh well. Thank you reviewers and I'll update some more if you review. Review my friends!


	4. The battle

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, well, let's just stop right there.

-------

"I hope they're ok." Aerith said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The two in third district." Aerith said as she gave them a mega potion. They moved on to second district and got surrounded by BIG heartless.

"What are these kind?" Nicole asked as she took out her keyblade.

"I don't know!" Sora said as the big bodies knocked them around. They were in a circle of these strange new heartless and eventually got pushed into each other. They both fell to the floor and when Nicole got up, they knocked her down again.

"NOW I'M MAD!" Nicole said as she jumped over the huge heartless and slashed them on the back a few times. Half of them vanished and Sora vanquished the other half. They ran into third district and stopped, panting.

"That was nuts!" Sora said.

"I know." Nicole said as she gasped for air.

"Well, let's go." Sora said as they walked to the middle of the area.

"NO GOOFY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH GARSH!"

"WHOA!" Sora and Nicole screamed in unison as the two came crashing down upon them.

"THE KEY!" The other two said simultaniously.

"What is that?" Nicole said as she got up. It looked like a gigantic heartless covered in armor.

"No time for introductions!" Sora said as he got up and looked as well.

"Let's go!" Goofy said as they all ran towards the heartless. Nicole and Sora slashed the right foot as Donald and Goofy slashed the left. The heartless jumped up and sent them flying. Nicole fell into the fountain. She got up soaked and screamed.

"Nicole!" Sora shouted as she ran towards the heartless and attacked the right leg again. The other joined her and attacked their respective leg. The heartless kicked Sora away. He landed against the wall. He was breathing heavily.

"HEAL!" Nicole screamed as she threw a potion over Sora. He smirked and ran back. This time, he jumped and landed on the heartless's head.

"Uh oh. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora said as the heartless flung his head in an attempt to shake Sora off.

"Sora!" Nicole said as she attacked the torso. Sora fell off and the heartless smacked Nicole away. She fell back and hit into the others. The all tumbled back like dominos. It stomped and the ground shook. They all jumped and landed on their feet. They used the mega potion and were 100 ready for action. It was hard to believe that the legs weren't gone yet. Donald and Goofy finally busted the left leg. Everyone ran back because they knew that it was going to jump. Nicole tripped and the others were already too far ahead. It landed and sent Nicole flying into a wall. The heartless detached itself and sent the leg flying. The right leg went high above Nicole's head and came down at light speed. Nicole put her arms over her head and winced. She closed her eyes tight as the leg came down and...

--------

Holy monkeys! I just made a cliffhanger! Well, I don't know if I'll update this anymore tonight. I might. If not, I'll just update tomorrow. Review and maybe I'll update tonight. Review!


	5. Evil bookcases of doom!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. WHY! I'm ok now.

-----

Last time:

She closed her eyes tight as the leg came down and...

This time:

...she heard sound of clashing metal. She opened her eyes to see that Sora was standing in front of her and trying to block the attack. Nicole got up and helped him. They kept it up with their blades and the legs HP was draining little by little.

"Watch out!" Nicole said as they seen the other parts come crashing towards them. Donald and Goofy knocked them away and the leg was destroyed. They moved onto the arms. She swung them fast and Nicole hit them. Tech points!(Even though they don't realize it) The left arm was destroyed in no time and the right one soon followed. When she spun, Goofy was Ko'ed.

"HEAL!" Sora and Nicole both said, causing even more regeneration.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora and Nicole said as they both jumped, with their blades out, and went diagonal across the heartless's chest. When they landed, two deep cuts were over the heart. It looked like an X. The heartless fell to the ground, defeated. Nicole smiled as she watched the heart float up into the air. then, see passed out again.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What happened to her?" Goofy asked. Sora told them everything.

"Oh, so she must be getting a part of her memory back huh?" Donald asked.

"I think so." Sora said as he picked her up.

Inside Nicole's memory:

Nicole and a little girl looking like Kairi were playing in the library. They were trying to solve the bookshelf mystery. They took books out and put them in. Kairi accidently put a book in the wrong place and the bookshelf losed. They were trapped in a room of bookcase walls. They called for help and Leon came from the top and got them out. He undid whatever they did and left. Kairi ran back to her grandmother and Nicole and Leon went out of the room. They ended up outside and a man with white hair came to them. He picked Nicole up and brought her to her room. She fell asleep and Leon went to his room.

Normal...

"Dad?" Nicole whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. It cleared and she was still in the middle of third district. She saw Sora, Goofy, and Donald talking.

"Do you think we'll be able to find my friends?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Donald said. Goofy and Donald whispered somethin and Nicole walked over.

"Hey Nicole. We're going to travel to other worlds with these two. They have a rocket!" Sora said as he grinned.

"We'll find your friends and your memories." Goofy assured.

"Ok." Nicole said as a warm smile crept on her face.

"The name's Goofy." Goofy said.

"I'm Donald Duck."

"And I'm Sora!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Nicole by the way."

"All for one and one for all!" They said in unison as they put their hands in the middle.

Goofy and Donald gave them their gifts and Jiminy hopped into Sora's pocket.

"We need to go to the room with fire." Nicole said as she walked into second district.

"Wait up!" Sora shouted as they ran after her. By the time they caught up, she was already at the door.

"How do we open it?" Goofy asked.

"Fire." Nicole said.

"What?" Donald asked confused.

"FIRE!" Nicole said as she fired at the mark. It began to glow and it opened. They walked inside and it was really dark. They fell into the water a few times. They finally got inside the stone wall abode.

With Sora...

"There's somthing about this musty old place. It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Kairi said turning around.

"Kairi!"

"Sora?" Goofy asked.

With Nicole...

"You know what this reminds me of? It makes me think of the secret place back home. We always used to draw things on the walls. I remember. Do you?" Riku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Riku...I..."

"Nicole?" Donald asked.

Normal...

Merlin came in and explained himself. They all smiled and walked out with new information.

"This is from all of us. Use it wisely." Aerith said as she gave them 100 munny.

"Here." Leon said as he handed 60 munny to Nicole.

"Leon..." nicole said as she looked down at the munny.

"That's what big brothers are for right?" Leon joked.

"Well, 'big brother' Thank you for saving me from the bookcases of doom." Nicole said as she kissed him on the check and walked out with Sora and the others.

In Traverse Town, you could hear voices. It went kind of like this.

"What a cool rocket! I wanna be pilot!"

"No! You can't be pilot!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pilot!"

"That's no fair!"

"That isn't very fair Donald."

"Be quiet Goofy!"

"I wanna be pilot!"

"NOOOO!"

"THAT'S IT! Donald, man the scanners. Goofy, the fuel. Sora, you use the guns. Since you can't decide, **_I'M_** going to be pilot!"

An echo of "Awwwwwwww!" rang through out the ship before it took off.

-----

That's for this chapter. Wonderland, here we come! Oops! Gave it away! Review!


	6. Can cards give you papercuts?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did…if only if only the people would die. If I ate a blueberry pie. Sorry you had to read that. I felt like it.

----

The gang fell down a hole and landed with a thump.

"Where are we?" Nicole said getting up.

"I don't know." Goofy said as they others got up.

"Let's find out!" Sora said as they ran forward.

"Everything's SO small." Donald said as he picked up a chair.

"No, you're simply too big." They heard.

"It talks!" Donald said as he pointed to the doorknob.

"How do we get smaller?" Sora asked.

"Try the bottle, over there." He said before he fell asleep. They became small again just as Nicole was about to smash the table.

"You never let me have any fun." Nicole pouted as they walked into the main area.

"Guilty as charged! For the crime of assault? Attempting to steal my heart. OFF WITH HER HEAD!" An ugly woman said.

"No no! Oh please!" A girl said.

"Hold it right there!" Sora said as he ran in. They talked and the next thing they knew, cards were flying at them from all directions. They jumped and the cards jumped into each other. Sora was destroying the tower as Donald and Goofy were holding off the cards.

"You want some more? DO YOU WANT SOME MORE!" Nicole screamed as she slashed the Queen of Hearts continuously. The tower smashed and the cage came down. They saw that Alice was gone…well, all except for Nicole who was still attacking the queen.

"Nicole? Nicole. Nicole! NICOLE!" Sora said as he pulled her off. They carried her off into the forest and put her down.

"She deserved it." Nicole said as she hoped on the lily pads and reached the rock. They went into the tea party. They had so much munny.

"Happy birthday to me." Nicole joked as she collected the munny.

"Let's go." Sora said as they walked into the upside down room. They fought many heartless and eventually found the Chas sire cat. He told them about the doorknob. Nicole had a scratch on her arm because she tried to cuddle the cat.

"I told you not to." Sora said as they walked back to the main area.

"It was cute…" Nicole mumbled as they reached the room.

WHACK!

Sora fell backwards. This wriggly heartless was putting up a fight. Donald and Goofy were knocked out and Sora's HP was dangerously low. Nicole also had low HP with no potions left. Sora soon got knocked out and Nicole was the only one left. She had an estimate of about 3 HP left. Then, she got an idea. He was holding his fire sticks low to the ground…low enough to—

"HA!" Nicole said as she pushed the flowerpot over. The water hit the fire and not only put it out, it made an incredible smoke screen. You couldn't see anything, but you hear clashing metal. When the smoke cleared…

------

I made ANOTHER cliffy! What is the matter with me? Oh well, I will update tomorrow at the latest. Review ok? Review!


	7. In the jungle, the mighty jungle

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will. That's SO not fair!

---------

Last time:

When the smoke cleared…

This time:

…The trickster's heart was going up in the air and Nicole smiled in satisfaction. The others woke up and the Cheshire cat appeared. He gave them blizzard. The moment Nicole received her spell, she passed out. Sora sealed the keyhole. Sora picked her up and laid her down once they got in the gummi ship.

"Don't try to drive the ship," Donald said. "Nicole isn't awake to hear you scream."

"Ok ok. I'll just be back here." Sora said from the seat in the back.

Inside Nicole's head…

Everything was black and white. Nicole sat on the floor with her 'Father figure.' They were watching TV and eating candy. The man picked her up and brought her inside to her 'Mother figure.' She sat in there for a little while and helped her mom bake. She came out and seen Leon. He smiled and walked outside. She ran out after him. A smaller version of Yuffie ran up and hugged him. Nicole smiled and walked inside. Aerith came out holding hands with someone Nicole couldn't recognize. He had golden hair. That's all she could see because the scene soon ended.

Normal…

"Cloud…" Nicole said as she woke up.

"Who's Cloud?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. There was a guy in my vision and I just woke up. His name just kind of rolled off my tongue." Nicole said.

"Do you think the king'll be here?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater place like that? No way!" Donald said.

"Hey, Riku and Kairi might be down there!" Sora said as he ran forward.

"Land." Nicole said from the back.

"No."

"LAND!" Sora said.

"Aw phooey!" Donald said.

"We're landing!" Nicole said as she pushed the landing button.

"NO! Don't touch that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Donald said as the ship clumsily landed.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora said as he fell into a hut like abode.

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOOW!" Nicole said before she landed on Sora. Sabor came out and they fought hard. Sora approached the lying tiger before Nicole could warn him. The tiger got up and pushed Sora back. Nicole stood in front of him and closed her eyes. She opened them to see a man standing in front of her. He used his spear to push the tiger back. He ran off.

"Hey thanks." Sora said from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Nicole said as she pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora said as he grinned.

"Sabor, Danger." The man said as he hunched back over.

"Yeah, thanks." Nicole said.

"Where is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place this place." Tarzan said.

"Okaaaaaay. I'm looking for my friends have you seen them?" Sora asked. He grunted in misunderstanding.

"Friends." Nicole said slowly and broken down.

"Friends." Tarzan said.

"Yeah! There are two of them! The loud one's Dona--" Sora stopped and looked at the ground. Tarzan grunted again.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi." Sora said slowly.

"Riku friends?" Tarzan asked.

"Um…yeah." Nicole said looking back at Riku. He was standing there smiling at her.

"Kairi friends?" Tarzan asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said as he looked back at Kairi. She turned and walked off. Riku went to follow. Nicole ran to the back room. By the time she got there, Riku had hit the light outside and vanished.

"Where can we find them?" Sora said. He felt bad. Nicole was so upset. I mean, she was a pretty upbeat and happy person. (She behaves like Rikku from Final Fantasy X) But ever since the island got destroyed, having these visions, and losing Riku, she hasn't been the same. And seeing Riku vanish right before her eyes must have been like 1,000 white hot daggers through her heart.

"&$#" Tarzan said in gorilla talk.

"Huh?" Nicole asked turning around and walking back.

"&$#" Tarzan said again.

"Um…I don't know what that means. Take us to them." Sora said.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go!" Tarzan said as he pointed to himself proudly.

"And I'm Sora. This Nicole. Tarzan go, Sora go go!" Sora said as Nicole smiled again. They jumped down and Tarzan pushed them down into the trees. They landed on soft grass. Then, Tarzan jumped into a log. We followed. Tarzan started sliding around on whatever we were sliding on. I had never seen anything like it in my life! Well, I ended up sliding on my butt. Sora was behind on his feet. Being on my butt and all, I had no control and fell over the edge. I screamed. But strong arms soon pulled me back up from my jungle doom and put me against him. Sora was holding me in front of his body. He would still be able to steer and hold onto me at the same time. I smiled at the scenery. It was beautiful. I also picked up fruit on the way. Unfortunately enough, we fell off again.

"I saved the fruit!" Nicole said as she gathered it up in her arms. Too bad she was falling.

"And I saved you." Sora said as he caught her. She giggled and put the fruit in the little green bowl near the laundry line. Sora ran around collecting experiment cards he found as Nicole looked for the slides. They brought them in and put them on the recorder's desk.

"Jane." Tarzan said.

"Tarzan," Jane said turning around. "Oh, and who are they?"

"Hi, I'm Sora and this is Nicole." Sora said.

"Oh, you speak English. I'm guessing you're not related to Tarzan," Jane said as she looked at him. "Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." A man said as he came in with Donald and Goofy!

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora and Nicole said as they ran to them.

"Humph!" Sora and Donald said as they looked away.

"Nothing more than a circus of clowns. No use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he walked out.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them not hunting them! Oh, well the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." Jane said with a smile.

"Well anyway…" Sora started.

"I'm staying." Donald and Sora finished in unison.

"Huh?" Nicole said.

"Guys, look at this." Goofy said as he took out a gummi block.

"That means the king might be near by!" Nicole said as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, so we have to work together…for now!" Donald said.

"Fine, we'll let you tag along…for now!" Sora said as he stepped out of the tent to find…

-------

ANOTHER CLIFFY! Sorry... I had to; it was getting really long. Please don't die on me! (I think it was ? that said cliffies killed her…if you're a him then sorry.) Review ok?


	8. I DON'T LIKE HIM!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Nicole.

------

Last time:

Sora said as he stepped out of the tent to find…

This time:

…Nothing.

"It's way too peaceful around here!" Sora said a he ran around in circles.

"Well, we could go exploring." Nicole said.

"Wait! Come in and look at this!" Jane said as she put the slides in the recorder. They came in and sat down on the floor. It went on as normal. It then came to the castle.

'It's so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island!' Sora thought.

'That castle…it's the one from my memory. Did I used to live there or something? We need to get there.' Nicole thought.

Nicole's thoughts got cut off when she heard Mr. Clayton say, "So take us to the gorillas. Go-rill-as."

"Let's go then." Sora said as Nicole got up. They all walked out with Tarzan. They went up the vines and swung around. By the time they got up, Nicole was already there!

"How'd you get up here?" Sora asked.

"Simple. I know a shortcut. You jump on the hippo's backs and get to the other side. You climb up the pole and you end up here." Nicole said.

"Cool." Sora said. They turned around to see the Tarzan was still as a statue and the gorillas walked off towards the tree house. They followed. Donald ran to Mr. Clayton screaming. He shot in the wrong direction and the gorilla ran off. Nicole and the others escorted him back to the tent.

At the tent…

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane said with her hands on her hip.

"Now miss Porter, I was only trying to--" My. Clayton got cut off.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane scolded. Clayton walked out of the tent and heard a weird noise. Then he screamed. Sora and the others ran out.

"Heartless!" Sora said. Goofy and Donald attacked one half and Sora and Nicole attacked the other. Sora went to attack the heartless, but he stopped because of the ones behind him.

"Sora! I've got your back!" Nicole said as she attacked the other side. Sora smirked and attacked his half. They were done in no time. They went all around the world and fought off the heartless. Hey, they even killed Sabor.

"Jane!" Tarzan said as he ran into the tent. She was nowhere to be found. They ran out to the Cliff and saw Clayton.

"Clayton!" Sora said.

"Not Clayton! &$#. Not Clayton!" Tarzan said.

"Let's just go!" Nicole said as she knocked him back. Sora laughed a little bit and attacked him as well. They all got him down. Nicole ran forward and got knocked back. Sora caught her before she hit the ground. He held her close when all of the rocks flew at them.

"Come on!" Goofy said as they attacked the invisible enemy. It soon became visible and it was a chameleon heartless! They had a little bit of trouble defeating this one. They did in time, but they all wondered why it was so difficult. They had run out of potions. Tarzan, Goofy, and Donald were down. Clayton was firing at them like a madman. Sora and Nicole were out of energy. Nicole and Sora attacked Clayton. They learned Cure. Unfortunately, right before The heartless fell on Clayton, he fired at Sora. He vanished and the bullet hit Sora in the chest. He fell to the ground and was beginning to bleed.

"Sora!" Nicole said as she ran to him. The others awoke and looked down at him. Then, they seen a drop of water hit the drought-dry ground before them. Nicole was crying.

"Sora! Don't leave us…you can make it. I know you can. Sora…please." Nicole said as she knelt down beside him.

"HEAL!" Donald said as he healed Sora. Nicole smiled and helped him up. They were walking back. Sora and Tarzan were ahead of the others. Goofy was in the middle and Donald and Nicole were in the far back.

"You like Sora. Don't you?" Donald asked.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"You like Sora." Donald stated.

"No I don't. What happened back there was a friendship thing. I didn't want o loose my friend." Nicole said.

"Ok Nicole…" Donald said in disbelief.

"I don't like him! I like Ri--I just don't like him ok?" Nicole said as she walked forward.

-------

That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it. Review my amigos!


	9. The coliseum

I don't own KH. If I did, the world would die. Thank to all of my reviewers! Love you guys!

-------

"&$# must mean friends in our hearts." Jane said as Sora sealed the keyhole. Nicole fell to the ground and Tarzan grunted in confusion.

"Long story." Sora said as he picked her up. They finally found their ship and put her down.

"That's a cool keyblade Sora." Goofy said as he examined it.

"Yeah. Nicole has one too." Sora said as he looked back at her.

Inside Nicole's head…

Leon, Yuffie, Nicole, Aerith, and Cloud were sitting outside. The ground began to shake. Leon picked Nicole up and he grabbed Yuffie. Leon put them inside. By the time he had gotten back out, the ground had separated. Aerith was kneeling by the edge. She was reaching her hand down and screaming, 'Cloud! Cloud!' Cloud had fallen off the edge and into darkness. The darkness turned into blue fire. Cloud was carried off in a ring of blue fire. Aerith was still on the edge. She was crying. 'CLOUD!'

Normal…

Nicole woke up peacefully…all except for the horrified voice shouting 'Cloud!' echoing through out her mind. She held her head and Sora went back to her.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah…I'm ok." Nicole whispered as she played the memory back in her head. Sora nodded and went back up to man the weapons.

"Do too." Donald said as he looked back at her.

"Do not." Nicole replied.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"Apple pie!" Goofy shouted out. Sora looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I felt left out." Goofy said as he smiled. They all went back to doing their own thing. Donald drove, Goofy watched, Sora attacked, Nicole…looked out the window.

"Riku…" Nicole whispered as she traced her finger on the window.

"What about him?" Sora said as he sat down.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." Nicole said as she sighed.

"You like Riku don't you?" Sora said as he grinned. Nicole gave him her 'How the heck did you know that?' look. Sora laughed.

"Don't worry. I think Riku likes you too. Even though he never admits to it." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head. Nicole just sighed and looked out the window.

"World!" Nicole shouted and Donald turned the ship around. They showed up in a sandy coliseum.

"Well, at least we didn't fall this time." Nicole said as she walked forward. They all followed.

"Nice job Sora!" Nicole shouted. He was cutting through these barrels like they were nothing. Donald looked at her.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Nicole shouted.

"We're competing in a tournament!" Sora said as he grinned.

"Sorry kid. Only three per team." Phil said as he stopped them.

"What?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"I suggest you ditch the girl…" Phil whispered and laughed. He soon stopped laughing because Nicole kicked him in the shin.

"Well, how come all of the heartless teams have more then three?" Nicole asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well…I…uh…they…um…" Phil babbled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Step aside." Nicole said as she walked into the ring with the others. They all fought hard. Then Cloud came onto the scene. He looked at them and Nicole looked at him in amazement. He stopped for a second and then kept going. Cloud seemed to attack everyone but Nicole. Nicole just stood there.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Sora screamed as he got launched back.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Cloud said as he dropped his sword. Cerberus came into the picture.

"RUNRUNRUN!" Phil said as he pulled them into the room.

"Let's go guys!" Sora said as few moments later.

"Right." Nicole said as she stepped forward, but got stopped by Sora.

"You stay. Cloud'll be coming in here in a few minutes. He'll be hurt. And besides, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" Sora said as he ran out with the others.

Phil opened his mouth, but Nicole stopped him by saying, "NO I DON'T!"

They were right. Cloud came in. He fell to the floor and Nicole knelt next to him. She healed him and smiled. He sat up and winced.

"No. Lay down." Nicole said smiling. He did so.

--------

I'm done with that chapter! Hm…(Studies story) the pairings are SoraxKairi RikuxNicole. Hmmmm…(Studies the story again) Maybe it should be SoraxKairi RikuxNicole Slight SoraxNicole. I don't know. I guess there is a slight attraction there. But the main pairings are SoraxKairi and RikuxNicole.


	10. RIKU!

I don't own KH! I love you reviewers! I'm so happy that you like my story!

----------

Sora and the others came back into the room. She felt herself get stronger, and then she passed out.

Inside her head…

Aerith was inside the castle bawling her eyes out. Leon and Yuffie kept looking for Cloud. They didn't find him. Then, the father came in and told Aerith that he was safe. She went home with Yuffie. Leon sat in Nicole's room with her. Nicole was confused. Leon tried to explain something to her. She shook her head in confusion.

Normal…

Nicole woke up and for some reason she was crying. Now she was really confused. Why was she crying? Then, Leon's words echoed through her head. 'He's gone.'

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Huh?" Nicole asked. She wiped her eyes and her vision cleared. She looked around to see that she was in a gummi ship.

"I asked if you were ok?" Sora said as he sat down next to her.

"I'm fine. What happened to Cloud?" Nicole asked. Sora told her everything.

"He's looking for Aerith." Nicole said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"SORA!" Donald screeched and Sora ran up to the guns. They soon arrived back at Traverse Town. Cid had asked them about a book. So, they took it and visited Merlin.

"Look at it whenever you like." Merlin said. Sora and Nicole walked over to the desk. The opened the book and awoke in a book world. They walked into a wood and seen a bear sitting on a log.

"Goodbye Pooh!" Nicole said, as she waved goodbye. They had left the book. Merlin told them they could go if they wanted. So, they walked out into 3rd district and heard slashing behind them.

"Riku?" Sora said as they turned around.

"Hey." Riku said.

"It's the real Riku right? I'm not dreaming this time?" Sora asked.

"I hope not. It took forever to find you guys," Riku said as Sora begins to mess with his mouth. "Hey! Cut it out!"

"Riku!" Sora said as he grinned.

"Have you seen Kairi?" Riku asked.

"I thought she was with you!" Sora said as he looked down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her too!" Riku said.

"Ok." Sora whispered. They did their whole little keyblade game. Sora got it back.

Riku turned to Nicole and said, "Hey."

"RIKU!" Nicole said as she hugged him. He hugged her tightly.

"We've got an awesome rocket! Wait until you see it!" Sora said.

"He can't come!" Donald shouted.

"Why not?" Nicole asked as she turned her head.

"Because it's meddling!" Donald screamed.

"No it's not! Goofy! Tell him!" Nicole said as she ran over.

"Where'd he go?" Goofy asked.

"He ran off." Donald said.

"Nice going." Sora said.

"JERK!" Nicole screamed as she plucked one of Donald's feathers. He screeched.

"Well, maybe we'll see Kairi soon too." Sora said as they walked off to see Cid in the vacant house.

"You see? While you toiled away looking for your dear friend, he simply replaced you new companions. Not only that," Maleficent said as she smirked. "He stole your girl."

Riku clenched his fist.

"Now, think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're looking for."

-----------

Ok…I'm done with this chapter. Review ok?


	11. Agrabah

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! The education system never fails to keep me occupied!

---------

"I wonder what happened to Riku." Nicole said as they walked out.

"Don't know…but at least he's safe right? And who knows, maybe we'll run into Kairi soon too!" Sora said cheerfully as they walked trough the doors to the Gizmo Shop.

"Hey, how'd the ladder get fixed?" Donald asked. No one heard him because of Sora.

"MUST RING THE BELL!" Sora shouted as he climbed up the ladder. He turned around and helped Nicole with one hand. The others were already up there. Heartless appeared with their magic and attacked.

"Sora! Summon Simba!" Nicole suggested, remembering what the Fairy Godmother has said to them.

"Right!" Sora said as he summoned Simba. Simba roared a powerful roar and destroyed all of the heartless. Nicole fell over the edge of the building and closed her eyes. Sora grabbed her hand and managed to pull her up. Simba went away.

"Sora, you wanted to ring the bell right?" Nicole asked as she pointed to the bell.

"YEAH! WE NEED TO CHARGE!" Sora said as the three used the red trinity. Sora rang the bell three times and the keyhole appeared.

"So that's where the keyhole is!" Goofy exclaimed as they ran along the building tops until they reached the floor. They were about to seal the keyhole, but then Guard Armor came down and knocked them away! They jumped back and the battle began…

"That was way too easy…" Sora said after Guard Armor fell to the ground in a few hits. Then he jumped back as the Guard Armor transformed. Sora told them to take the leg. They all fought and it was finally destroyed. The leg kicked Donald back. Donald smashed into a wall and ran forward again. Sora used some magic on the Armor and watched as his leg weakened. Nicole smirked and froze the leg, then, she smashed it to pieces. Donald screamed and jumped on the heartless's head. It was a good distraction. Goofy used tornado to take out and arm and Sora and Nicole were working on another one. Donald fell to the ground. He cast Thunder and the lightning destroyed the other arm. The torso shot energy at them and Goofy got knocked out. Donald did as well. Nicole reached for her pocket and her eyes squinted in anger.

"I forgot to restock!" Nicole whispered.

"HEAL!" Sora said as he finally healed Donald and Goofy. Then, Nicole got an idea. She told the team and the plan was set in motion. Donald jumped on her head again. While she was so busy trying to get Donald off of her head, Sora went to her back and used fire.

About 10 energy balls shot out at once. Goofy used tornado and they all went flying back at the heartless. Nicole grabbed Donald before she exploded and the heart went up.

"Hopefully that's the end of that!" Nicole said as she stepped up with Sora. Both of their keyblades sealed the keyhole. Nicole then passed out again.

Inside Nicole's head…

Nicole was playing in the Alleyways of the castle with Leon. They played hide and seek before Yuffie came with Aerith. Then Leon hung out with them and Nicole went inside. She watched TV for a while before her father got home. When, he came home, he looked like something was wrong. Nicole didn't ask though. She kept a close eye on him as he walked into the kitchen.

Normal…

"You're a Gummi Ship guy?" Goofy asked Cid later on.

"Yup!" Cid said before they left for Agrabah. They arrived quickly and quietly. They walked to the Market Place and looked at a fat heartless. They destroyed the others before moving onto him. Sora jumped but got shot back by flames.

"BILLY! WHAT'VE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING THE CHILE PEPPERS?" Nicole joked as she froze his body. She simply poked it with her index finger and it shattered. They walked into the save area. They all rested for a moment or two.

"So," Sora started before walking out, "What was the memory this time?"

"Um…my dad seemed to be mad about something…" Nicole managed. Sora nodded and they went up to Aladdin's house.

"Let's follow that carpet!" Nicole said as she jumped out the window. She landed and ran for the desert.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted as he ran after her. The others followed suit.

"SLOWPOKES!" Nicole joked from the carpet. They got on and rode to a darker and cooler area of the desert. There were heartless everywhere! They fought hard, but they just kept coming. All of a sudden, Nicole ran to the pit of sand and pulled someone out.

He rose and said, "GENIE! GET RID OF THESE GUYS!"

The Genie did so and they were off on the carpet in no time.

"I'll wish you free." Aladdin concluded as they reached Agrabah.

----------------

OK! I'LL UPDATE SOON! I SHOUKD! Oh, and was that enough 'action in the action scene' for you? I tried hard. I hope you liked it! Review!


	12. Princesses?

I don't own KH! I wish I did but I don't. Sorry it took so long to update. School sucks. Btw, did you know that KH has a flaw? (Everyone gasps) It says there are 7 princesses of heart. Nu uh, there are 8. Ariel is a princess of heart, we just kicked Ursula's ass that's all.

-------------------

The gang walked into an old bazaar. Nicole couldn't stop pondering what Jasmine said a little while ago.

Flashback…

"Is anyone there? Hello?" Jasmine said as she peeked up from behind the boxes.

A few minutes later…

"So you're a princess?" Nicole smiled.

"Yes. But, Jafar is looking for another princess in this world too." Jasmine said.

"Another princess? I thought he just wanted the keyhole." Nicole wondered. Jafar came in.

"Allow me to find you more suitable company my dear princess. These street rats won't do you see." Jafar said.

"Jasmine run!" Sora told her. She ran off. And Nicole and Sora summoned their keyblades.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key. You--" Jafar stopped as he looked at Nicole. He looked at her keyblade and his eyes narrowed. He summoned the heartless and walked off. The funny thing was that the heartless stayed away from Nicole.

End flashback…

"I wonder who the other princess is." Nicole said aloud.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough I guess." Sora shrugged as they walked off and looked down. Jafar was standing with Jasmine.

"Hey! Tall Dark and Shitty!" Nicole shouted as they jumped down from the ledge.

"Setting your sights a little high, aren't you boy? I won't let you trouble the princesses anymore." Jafar said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted.

"I'm so sorry, Aladdin!" Jasmine said as Jafar stuck his arm out.

"Wait, princess_es_?" Sora asked.

"Princesses." Jafar concluded. The battle was on. It was the team of 5 vs. the Pot Centipede. Aladdin slashed off in a desperate attempt to find the pot with Jasmine in it. Goofy and the others fought valiantly through out Agrabah. They finally won and heard Jafar's dumbass laughter.

"To the desert! Let's move!" Aladdin shouted as they hopped aboard the carpet and rode off towards the Cave of Wonders.

SHING! The sound of metal against metal rang through the whole cave. Nicole managed to get Jafar's rod out of his hands and onto the ground using her keyblade. Sora ran towards the two, keyblade out and ready for action. Nicole and Sora fought ruthlessly against Jafar while Goofy and Donald were attempting to get out of the ice surrounding the middle. Aladdin tried to talk to Genie. Jafar had transformed into a small purple ball and began flying around the room.

"FIRE!" The two keyblade masters shouted in unison. Jafar clutched his head as if it hurt. The ground collapsed into the lava below. The team jumped down and began fighting the new and improved Genie Jafar.

"The Lamp! Get the Lamp!" Aladdin shouted to his friends as they avoided meteors in an attempt to attack the lamp. With Aladdin, Donald, and Goofy out, Nicole and Sora finished off the lamp. They all got revived as they journeyed up into the room again. Sora and Nicole sealed the keyhole. The room shook in fury and Sora dragged the now unconscious Nicole onto the Carpet. They flew off as Nicole had another memory fill her mind.

Nicole's memory…

Nicole slowly walked around the filthy waterways with Leon. She looked very young still…around 5. Nicole was drawn to a bright light in the distance. She left Leon's side and continued toward the light. It was a notebook titled 'Ansem's Report.' She lifted up the book. It stopped glowing and turned black. A figure appeared before her.

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." It said.

"What?" Nicole pondered.

"This world has been connected." He said before vanishing. The whole area shook as Leon ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms and ran, causing Nicole to drop the book in the process. The pages scattered and flew around the alleyway. She blacked out. Feeling warmth below her body, she opened her eyes just to shield them from the sun. She slowly sat up to find she was looking out at water. She felt the sand below her and slowly stood up. She turned to see two young boys and one girl running toward her. She was preoccupied with the words that plagued her mind.

'_Those without hearts…I will call them heartless.'_

-----------

Ok! I'm sorry it took SOOOOOOOO long to update! For those of you who read my KHCOM story, I will update that soon! I had serious writer's block but now I'm cured! Review!


	13. Monstro

I don't own KH!

-------------

Nicole's eyes fluttered open to see a gross looking area. She jumped at the sudden excitement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The trio yelled as they put the ship on auto pilot and ran over to her.

"Thank you." Nicole answered as she hugged her friends. (Not really…my birthday is Feb. 24)

The next thing they knew, they were inside a gross area. They got up and found Pinocchio throwing chests at them.

"This is wrong on so many levels in so many ways!" Nicole said as she swam through the muck that was Monstro. They finally arrived at the ship and talked to Gepetto. Pinocchio ran off and something caught Nicole's eye.

"Riku?" Nicole said aloud as she stared at the boy's back.

"Huh?" Sora inquired.

"Nothing. Let's just go find Pinocchio." Nicole concluded. So, about 26 ghosts later, they finally made it to the 4th area and found Pinocchio. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just standing there.

"Come on Pinocchio. This is no time for games." Sora said as he turned around.

"But Sora, I thought you liked games." Nicole said, hearing someone's voice fuse with hers. She looked confused and turned to see Riku.

"What are you doing here?" Sora said.

"Just playing around." Riku said.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi?" Sora inquired.

"Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know." Riku said.

"Come on!" Sora shouted. Riku ran off and Nicole extended her hand. She took it back and followed Riku.

With Riku…

"Why do you still care about that boy?" Maleficent said as she stepped form the shadows.

"I don't…I was just messing with him a little. That's all." Riku covered.

"And the wretched girl. She's forgotten all about you. Why bother with her?" Maleficent said.

"Mind your own business!" Riku shouted before hearing a loud shout. He ran out to see none other then the 4 friends fighting to save Pinocchio. Riku joined in the fight. With little HP, Nicole jumped at the heartless. He knocked her away and she hit the wall of the whale. Nicole fell to the floor and lay in silence. Riku ran over to her and used a potion. She sat up to see the heartless defeated and Riku gone.

Back at the ship…

Nicole gazed up at Riku as he told about how someone had lost their heart.

"Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked.

"What do you care about her?" Riku yelled as he ran off. This hit Nicole hard. They ran off to towards the bowels, only to find themselves in the stomach. Another one of those annoying things had taken Pinocchio prisoner. They charged at the fiend and fought hard. Keyblades winging and a magic casting later, they had finally had them defeated.

"Riku!" Sora shouted as he vanished into the meat of Monstro's body.

"Riku! Come back!" Nicole shouted. They were forced to get back onto the ship and head for the next world.

----------

SHORT! I will update soon! I promise! Review!


	14. Atlantica

I don't own KH!

-----------

Considering there wasn't a keyhole in Monstro, there was no memory. Just a lasting phrase.

'_What do you care about her?'_

Nicole got up off the seat and walked over to where Sora was.

"Hey." Sora greeted.

"You like Kairi huh?" She blurted out.

"What? No way!" Sora lied.

"I saw the paopu at the Secret Place. No need to hide it." Nicole assured.

"Well…yeah. I guess I kind of like her………" Sora whispered.

"Yeah. It's kind of obvious…" Nicole continued.

"Like you and Riku." Sora countered. Nicole glared and he laughed. Nicole sighed to herself as Sora walked up to where Donald was.

'_Do I like Riku?'_

"I don't know…" Nicole said to herself. She looked up to hear shouting.

"Land where? In the ocean? We'll drown!" Sora shouted.

"Not with my magic we won't!" Donald said.

The next thing they knew, they were deep under the ocean. They looked around at each other. Donald looked like some kind of octopus and Goofy was a turtle. Sora was a merman with navy blue fins and Nicole was a mermaid with dark blue fins and a black clam bra.

A few swimming lessons later, it was time to fight! Everyone did their best to fight without sinking to the ocean floor. They finally got the hang on it and defeated the normally puny heartless.

"Can you swim home with us? Those creatures might attack us again!" Ariel pleaded. The others nodded and they swam off for home. Nicole was looking every which-way in a panic. Sora touched her shoulder and she screamed swam farther away.

"You alright?" Sora pondered. She turned to see Sora and shook her head.

"We're in the ocean right?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Sora answered.

"And that means there are sharks in the water!" Nicole said as she looked around in a panic again. Sora shook his head and sighed. He continued swimming and Nicole quickly caught up.

"You're a meanie you know that?" Nicole said as she looked around.

"Yeah I know." Sora grinned as they arrived at the king's throne.

"Before you sits the King of Atlantica! King Triton!" Sebastian told. They had their introductions and the next thing they knew, they were out in the main waters again.

"Wait! First I want to show you something!" Ariel said as they all swam toward a cave with a rock in font of it. Ariel moved it and they all swam in. The gentle sunlight from the sky magnified the water, making the cave glitter with beauty. Light reflecting off her fins as her hair swung loose in the water, Nicole swam in a spiral to the top of the cave. She tried to get out of the top, but Ariel warned her and she gingerly floated back down. Sora smiled. They noticed a weird design on a wall. It looked like a trident.

"I wonder…" Nicole started as she swam over towards the dolphin. The others followed and they all grabbed on. They were in the sight of a sunken ship in no time. Nicole whimpered and swam close behind Sora. Nicole, not realizing, grabbed Sora's hand. Sora didn't really care. It didn't mean anything. They swam into the entrance and Nicole stopped.

"I'll just wait out here instead of going into the shark infested ship." Nicole concluded.

"Ok. Stay out here with all the blood hungry sharks." Sora said as he entered.

Nicole waited a few moments before going, "Not funny!" And swimming inside. A loud swishing noise was heard.

"You hear that?" Nicole whispered, not daring to make a loud noise.

"I didn't hear anything." Ariel said as they swam towards an old chest by the window. Sora bent down to get it and a shark came crashing through the window! Nicole screamed and swam to the back of the ship. It went away and Sora went over to Nicole. Ariel grabbed the trident and swam out of the ship with the others.

"We have to fight." Sora said as they grinning shark approached.

"We do?" Nicole whimpered.

"Yeah. We do." Sora said as he started fighting the shark. Everyone joined and Nicole watched from a healthy distance. When he finally defeated, he fell before rushing up, sending Nicole over to Sora. He laughed as they swam out. They went into her grotto and put the shape of the place where the trident was engraved. King Triton came and blew it up. Ariel cried and swam out. Nicole and her friends listened as the king told them they could not be in his ocean. By the time they got out of that situation, Ariel was gone, and so was the trident.

-----------------

I WILL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE! REVIEW!


	15. One lucky person can be in my story!

I don't own KH!

-----------

Sora and company swam with Ariel and Sebastian out toward the sunken ship. They had to fight the shark again, much to Nicole's dismay.

"Almost…got it!" Sora shouted as he stuck his hand out toward the button. Sebastian laughed and pushed it. The rock moved and they swam in to fight the sea witch.

"Give us the trident Ursula!" Nicole shouted. Ursula laughed as the eels surrounded Nicole. She knocked them away and fired at Ursula. She chuckled hysterically as it didn't seem to affect her. Then, after fighting hard, Sora accidentally fired at the caldron. Ursula screamed in pain. They all fired like crazy and it eventually beaten Ursula. She swam off through a weird shell.

After finding the new ability and bumping into walls, they finally found a dark area of the water.

"This is your last chance! You don't have a magic pot to protect you now!" Ariel shouted.

"You fool! I am the biggest sea witch of all time!" Ursula said as she grew larger then any of them had ever seen.

"More like the biggest sea bitch!" Nicole shouted as they all got ready to attack. Ursula began to suck water in, along with Ariel. Nicole started whacking at her eye and she grabbed Nicole by the wrist. She flung her out through the hurricane of black water. Nicole was faced with her biggest fear. A HUGE shark was swimming toward her.

With Sora…

Sora shouted as he stabbed Ursula in the neck. They all fought hard, half trying to defeat her, half trying not to be her new snack.

With Nicole…

Nicole felt her hands tremble as she grabbed her keyblade. She did something she never thought she would even dream of doing. She charged at the shark.

With Sora…

They had been fighting for a long time. She had to be at least tired! Ariel had been knocked out and Donald was desperately searching for potions.

With Nicole…

The shark had now been defeated and Nicole was breathing heavily from fear. She began her quest to get back into the twister of trouble before another shark came around.

Normal…

Nicole had finally broken through the pressure of water and began to fight again after she healed Ariel. Sora was getting tired, but continued to fight. She HAD to be tired. Well, she only had about half a green bar left. Then, she launched a new attack. She shot rays of electricity from the sky. Nicole got zapped by one and all of her health points were drained. She passed out and began to sink into the murky black depths below. Sora swam down to save her form her inky fate. By the time they got back up, Ursula was sinking into her own muck. They grabbed the trident and swam out.

"So this is the keyhole?" Ariel asked as the trident flew into the engraved area.

"I think so." Nicole said as she and Sora sealed the keyhole. Nicole sunk to the floor. Sora picked her up as they swam out to get back into the Gummi ship.

Nicole's Memory…

Nicole sat up and stared at the young boys and the girl.

"How'd you get here? Are you ok?" Kairi asked as she helped her up.

"I'm fine…but I don't know how I got here." Nicole answered.

"I'm Kairi. This is Sora and Riku." Kairi introduced.

"I'm Nicole." Nicole said as she looked at the trio.

End Flashback…

Nicole sat up groggily and looked around. Sora was half asleep and Donald was riving the ship toward the new world. Nicole drifted off to sleep in hopes that they would find their friends soon.

----------

I will update this story soon! I SWEAR! Review! Also, I wanted to have maybe ONE OC in this story. No offense if I don't choose you. Just fill out the form below and I will look at them and choose the one best for the idea I'm using next…Er…uh…CHEESE!

Name

Age

Fighting Style

Weapon

Looks (Hair Eyes Height Skin)

Clothes

Personality

Relationships (Do you like or know anyone?)

And any other important info you think I might need!


	16. Halloween Town! Sorry it's rushed!

I don't own KH! I have examined the TWO character bios and have chosen Shadowheart333. Sorry, but she has me in 4 or her stories and I have to repay her someway. Jem, next chapter and a little bit in this one!

----------

"Look at these new clothes!' Sora shouted as they looked around at everyone. Sora was dressed as a…who knows what! Donald was a mummy and goofy was Frankenstein. Nicole was Elvira. (For those of you who don't know, she's the mistress of the dark. I was her for Halloween!) Nicole has black high heels with a long dress. The ends of the sleeves were cut in a pointed design and the dress has a V shape at the top. It came down in a really small v about tow inches after. She has a slit up to about the middle of her thigh. She had dark eyeliner on her eyes and had eyeliner on the very front of her eye lids. She also wore dark crimson lipstick.

"I feel weird." Nicole said as she spun around.

"What're you supposed to be?" Sora asked.

"Elvira. Mistress of the Dark. What about you?" Nicole asked. Sora shrugged and they walked into the Town Square. They tried to attack the heartless, but to no avail. They just stood there. Just then, a skeleton popped out of the fountain.

"Why is everyone taller then me?" Sora shouted. Jack introduced himself and they were off to the lab. They met up with a weird looking doctor who said he was trying to get the heartless to come to life.

"Weirdo." Donald whispered.

"Oh come on. I'd like to see the heartless dance. Wouldn't you?" Sora asked.

"Not really." Donald concluded. A few monsters and Donald's whining later, they arrived at the graveyard in search of something called the 'Forget-Me-Not.' They found a puppet girl named Sally who gave them flowers. They waltzed back after getting surprise and gave the items to the Doctor. Then, these stupid kids came and stole the artificial heart!

"I hate babysitting!" Nicole said as the bolted off toward where the Doctor told them to go. Oogy's Mansion.

"Ok, we need to ride in a bathtub?" Nicole asked after they had unlocked the green door.

"I guess so." Sora said as they rode up to the top. SWISH! Nicole's keyblade against the metal floor rang throughout the room as Oogy flung it away. Nicole dived for it as Sora got up and attacked before he had a chance to heal himself. He melted into bugs as the team left.

"Ew." Was all Nicole could say as they walked back toward the bridge. They heard laughing and turned around to see that Oogy had become as huge as his ego. They leapt up and down trying to destroy all of purple balls before someone fell. They succeeded. Sora shot his keyblade into the air and it filled the large keyhole. Nicole wobbled before passing out. Sora caught her in his arms and they walked back toward the ship.

Nicole's Memory…

Nicole looked around in a hurry as the trio walked past her.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked.

"Have you seen anyone with silver hair and green eyes? She's my friend Jemima." Nicole said.

"We haven't seen anyone silver haired except for Riku." Kairi said as Riku walked out. Nicole smiled softly.

-------------

OK! THAT WAS NOT ONLY SHORT, IT WAS RUSHED AND IT SUCKED! I ADMIT IT! Sorry I rushed through it, I'm just so eager to get to my next chapter. I have such a good idea and I can't wait to write it! Review so I can update please!


	17. Neverland:Old friends reunited in battle

I don't own KH or Jemima!

----------

Nicole opened her eyes to find they were about to crash into a huge pirate ship! What a wake up call! The next thing the group knew, they were on the pirate ship and someone had stepped forward.

"Riku! I thought we lost you in Monstro!" Nicole said with clear joy. She frowned as he didn't change emotion.

"Are you happy to see me Nicole? Good. Because this might be your last time!" He shouted. Nicole bit her lower lip as they gazed up at him.

"While you ran around with Sora, I found someone. Instead of looking for the king," Riku said as he moved away to reveal Kairi, "You should have been looking for her!"

"Kairi! How'd you find her?" Sora asked.

"I looked." Riku said.

"Riku…" Nicole mumbled. All of the times on the island flashed before her. She held back tears.

"Give her to me!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah right!" Riku shouted right back. They yelled about it for some time before Nicole took a stand.

"RIKU!" Nicole shouted as she jumped up where Riku stood. She was about a few feet away from her before a powerful blow knocked the wind out of her. She flew back and hit the ground. There, with a dark version of the Ultima Keyblade out, stood a girl. She had silver hair with purple eyes. They had green specks. Her skin was nice peachish and she appeared to be 5 foot 4. She had on baggy black jeans with a white sleeveless belly shirt. She also had a black winter vets and black fingerless gloves. She wore black tennis shoes.

"Nicole!" Sora said as he looked over to her. Nicole sat up and held her stomach. She removed her hand to have it painted in blood.

"Nicole?" The girl said aloud.

"You've done your job. Now get back to your quarters Jemima." Riku commanded.

"You said I was supposed to hurt the enemy! Nicole's my friend!" Jemima shouted.

"She's my enemy now." Riku said.

"Riku! I knew Nicole was coming here! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Jemima said.

"You're right. We had an agreement didn't we? Well," Riku said as a heartless appeared, "I said I wouldn't harm a hair on your friend's head," The heartless plucked a hair out of Nicole's head and vanished, "And that's the one I won't harm!"

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted as the four fell into the dungeon.

"How could you!" Jemima shouted to no one as she fell to her knees. Riku had gone away with Kairi.

-0-0-0-

"I found her. I can't believe I finally found her." Sora said.

"That's great Sora…but how about getting off!" Donald yelled. They got up and walked over to the corner. Peter Pan was hovering over Nicole, using his magic to try and heal her. He succeeded.

"RIKU!" Nicole cried out. Sora pulled her to her feet as they left to explore the ship. They walked around countless passages until they finally found Wendy and Kairi. Sora was hopeful as Kairi's hand moved slightly. His hope was crushed as they pulled the two away.

"RIKU!" It was Sora who yelled this time. He walked back through the door as the battle with Anti-Sora began. It was hard to fight, considering he kept sinking into the floor. By the time they had him defeated, they were trying to get into Captain Hook's door. They bashed it open only to see the deck. They were greeted by a bomb. The team scattered in the air and used magic to try and defeat Hook. Peter Pan crowed like a rooster as he attacked Hook with a mere dagger. Oh well, it worked. They had him down to only half green. Nicole sat on the top of the tallest mast and laughed as the crocodile chased Hook around in the water. Nicole flew down as they all journeyed to Big Ben.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" Sora told Nicole as he picked her up into his arms. She closed her eyes.

"Ready." She said simply.

"It's no fun if you close your eyes." Sora laughed. Nicole opened her eyes as Sora jumped off of Big Ben.

"Sora!" Nicole shouted. He laughed and shot into the air like a rocket a few feet above the ground. Sora flew her to the top and sat her down again. They turned to see the one known as Jemima.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I didn't know that it was y--" Jemima said just to be cut off by Nicole.

"I believe you. Don't worry. Would you like to travel around with us?" Nicole asked. Jemima looked at Sora and smiled.

"Sure." She replied. Sora sealed the keyhole and Nicole fell into his arms. Sora explained the process of memories to Jemima.

Memory…

Riku and Nicole covered the south part of the island as Sora and kairi covered the north. Nicole looked desperately to find her friend. Riku helped her up the ladder and onto the Paopu Island. They had thought they seen a girl for a brief instant, but turned to see nothing.

-------------

OK! Review please!


End file.
